


Same Mistakes

by kittenfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Future!Liam, Professor!Liam, Teacher!Liam, affair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenfiction/pseuds/kittenfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all these years since One Direction’s split no one expected ‘Daddy Direction’ to be the failure.  </p>
<p>But, it seems almost as if Professor Payne cannot help but stare at his students.</p>
<p>After getting out of the first ruined marriage, is Liam really going to let a pretty face ruin his next one?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This was the first fanfiction I had ever written.  
> Razzie{felloffmypinkcloud}, asked for it, so I made it for her.  
> It's the only heterosexual fanfiction I've written.

9 years. It had been 9 years since One Direction had broken up the band. Liam was only 20 when everything took a sharp turn. Zayn had found the woman of his dreams, and got settled down. Louis and Harry had announced their engagement. Niall fell in love with a cook, which didn’t shock many. As for Liam? Liam finally got married to Danielle. Everything went great for a while, the wedding was beautiful and there were never any arguments. All the lads in the band continued to get on very well, despite the music fall out. They planned to one day make a random comeback, but that was still years away. But, this isn’t a story about the trials and tribulations of the band, this isn’t a story about what is going on with each individual lad; this is a story about Mister Liam Payne.

 

Liam continued to use his twitter actively; his twitcam’s didn’t stop until he was about 21 or 22. The marriage with Danielle was working out, despite the fighting that was started because Danielle was not able to have kids. The doctors said she could, but no matter how hard they tried; they never could get her pregnant. Because of the aggravation the two had, Danielle stopped pleasing him. She said she was tired of spending all of her time shagging when she would rather go back to dancing. Not the best thing to tell your hormonally challenged husband.

 

At the age of 27, Liam became a college professor. He got employed at a local college in Wolverhampton, teaching freshman History. It was a class that no one wanted to take, but everyone had to take to attend the school. He couldn’t lie; Liam really did enjoy being a teacher. He never fully thought about it until Zayn became a English teacher in London, and Louis became a Drama teacher in Holmes Chapel—Louis and Harry decided to live in Holmes Chapel since Harry is such a mum’s boy. Those were the only two lads aside from Liam that became teachers; Niall ending up writing a few basic children’s books about food, of course, and Harry spent most of his time being a journalist in the local paper. In the matter of years, all the lads had managed to change their lives and pull away from life in the fast lane.

 

Liam was only teaching History for less than three months when a new freshman had been swapped into his room. He was in the middle of giving a lecture, but after he did go up and introduce himself and welcome her to the school. She was a transfer from North London. The relationship was completely professional for months. But everything changed when the girl began to give him hints. Major hints, that even Daddy Direction could not overlook. It didn’t affect him at first, being that he was married and completely in love with Danielle. But, with Danielle not giving him much attention lately, and her always being around—Well, you can see how a 27 year-old could fall into a young 19 year-old’s trap. So, he did what any sexually frustrated man would do; he slept with Ellie Bellings. Ellie quickly told everyone that he forced it on her, though he knew damn well that it was the other way around.

 

When Danielle asked him about it, he did not lie. He confessed to his mistake and blamed himself, though he wanted to blame Ellie. It didn’t shock many that Danielle filled divorce papers and within a matter of 5 months had divorced Liam. It was heartbreak for the British lad, because he had loved her for so long. She was his muse, she was his inspiration; and now, because of one young horny girl, he had nothing. Danielle took the home, most of his money, and his car. Luckily, Liam moved in with Niall for a while. Niall and his wife were different, and once living with them; he realised how they managed to stay together for so long without ever fighting. Childish. The two were very childish, very innocent. Their love wasn’t controlled by shagging, and that is what Liam adored about them. Though, after two months, Cheyenne found out she was pregnant and Liam decided it would be best he moved out. He was 28, and every college he applied for declined him because they knew what he did in Wolverhampton. In a desperate flee, Liam moved to America. Los Angeles, California to be exact.

 

When Liam arrived in California, he had enough money to buy himself a nice home. This wasn’t shocking since he was still being paid for when random shows or movies played One Direction songs. Very quickly he met a woman by the name of Mai. The two got on very well, and within a matter of months; Mai moved in with Liam and they got engaged. It was a bit rushed, but they didn’t care. Problem is; Mai has no idea why he got divorced and Liam has yet to tell her. She was a beautiful 24 year-old; long blonde hair with crystal eyes. Actually, her eyes were very similar to Louis’ eyes, but that’s another story. In America, Liam did find another college to teach at. Freshman History, at a well-known college in California.

~

May 1, 2012.

Liam walked into the large room, it was his second week on the job but everything seemed so new. Everything was still trying to set in. There was a loud sound, it was the bell. The Brit walked to the front of his desk, sitting down against the front and adjusting his shirt. He made sure it was tucking in all the way around then tugged at his vest. It was rather snug, but they were meant to be like that. He was a bit nervous; because this was the first time he would see this group of students. It was a new class, their other teacher got fired and now he had to take over their classes. Liam rubbed his fingertips across his chiseled jawline, feeling the stubble over his skin. He waited for the bell to ring the second time, showing that all the students were in. There were about 23 students, all freshmen.

 

Liam cleared his throat then leaned off the strong wooden desk. “Hello, students. My name is Professor Payne. You will call me that, and only that. I promise, I’m not mean, but I am plenty strict. I will be your History teacher for the rest of this year. Today is going to be an easy day, since I found out that you all are a day ahead of my students. Any questions?” A few hands raised and one by one he called on them. “Do you give a lot of homework?” “I give a lot of class work and if you do not finish it then it becomes homework.” There was a few understanding nods then he called on another hand. “Are we allowed to eat during lectures?” “Well that all depends. I will not tolerate one eating a buffet in here, but you could snack on things, sure. Everyone gets hungry every one and a while. I went to college as well; I understand how things can get.” There were a few chuckles as the young men pulled out some chips to eat. “When did you move to America?” Liam smiled; he knew he would get this question since his accent was so strong. “Less than a year ago. I came from Wolverhampton.” There were nods and he flashed them a smile. “You are Liam, from One Direction, right? I was young when the band broke up by my older sister is 26 and she still listens to you guys.” Liam grinned; he loved being recognized, mainly because he had fallen in love with the limelight that without it—well, it sucked. “Yes, yes I am.”

 

“Do you and the others still talk?” “Still all best friends.” “Is it true, about Louis and Harry? My sister always brings it up, wondering if it was real or not.” Liam bursted into laughter before covering his mouth to stop his unprofessional laugh. “They are in love. Have been married for 8 years now and have a surrogate daughter who is 4. Her name is Darcy—now, that is enough about my personal life and the lads. Anything other than that?” There were a few shrugs before a small hand raised into the air. “Yes?” The girl rose so he could see her as she spoke. She was small, maybe 5’ at the tallest. Probably a size 5. Her hair was in dark-chocolate coloured curls that bounced just below her shoulders. Her voice was very light and fragile sounding even though there was a slight purr to the way she spoke, “What happens if we need your help on our homework?” Liam leaned back against his desk again, letting his bum rest against the edge of the wooden desk. “If you see me around and need help; just ask. We can definitely schedule when and where I can help anyone out at.” Conversations like this continued on throughout the scheduled time period. But, it was still shockingly quick before the bell rung and indicated that class was over. And for Liam, this meant that he was done for the day. He left to go home thinking it was a normal day, but little does he know how twisted things will soon become.

~

May 15, 2012.

Liam got to the school campus earlier than usual. It was about 8:15 AM.; he didn’t need to be at the college until 9:30 AM. He decided to go to the Starbucks on campus. He walked into the glass doors with his laptop bag around his shoulder— the laptop case looked like a downgraded briefcase. Liam stood in line for a few minutes before reaching up to the counter. “Hi, Welcome to Starbucks. May I help you?” Liam looked from the menu to the small girl speaking. It was Olivia. Olivia was one of the students in his class; the one who brought up if you need extra help. “Hello, Olivia. May I get a Caramel Frappe?” The brunette smiled then nodded, “Yes, Sir. It’ll be—” “Just swipe my card, love.” Liam handed her his card then stepped to the side and waiting for the coffee to be done. He took it from the small girl’s hand then flashed her a calm smile and walked to a booth. He slid in and brought the straw to his pink, full lips. An appreciative moan fell from his lips as the cold liquid slipped down his throat. 

Only a few minutes had passed before the small girl slipped into the seat of the booth infront of him. “Do you mind if I ask you something, Professor?” Liam set down his cup and smiled, “Course not, Olivia.” The young girl smiled then adjusted in the seat. “Do you find me attractive?” The older man nearly spit the cold liquid from his nose. “What?” “We aren’t in class. You can answer that, right?” Liam was genuiely going to stop speaking and walk out, but the look that ran across her face pained him. It was the kind of look he had when Danielle gave him the divorce papers. The British man sighed some, “Olivia, you are a very beautiful young woman. Don’t let someone tell you differently, okay?” Olivia’s face lit up before giggling, “Not too bad yourself, Professor Payne.” Liam could have sworn the girl gave him a wink before getting up and walking away. He brought the coffee back to his lips and took another sip.

~

A few hours had passed, it was now 11:25 AM. His class had been going on for almost ninety minutes now. It was going smoothly, everything going just as planned. It wasn’t until a small hand raised, catching Liam off-guard the moment he called onto her. “Was that the beginning of knowing how great sex was?” Liam’s thick, dark eyebrows raised at the girl; as well as everyone turning to stare at her. “Well… I believe that it was known before that. It just took until then for it to be publicly announced and used in advertisement.” There was a slight nod from the girl before a smirk planted onto her features. “When did you realise that you enjoyed sex, before or after you pleased yourself?” There was a gasp that shot across the students in the room. “Stay after class.”, Liam jolted out sharply at her inappropriate comment before turning to continue with what he was doing to keep from adding more attention to the subject at hand. “Whatever you say, Professor Payne.” Liam clenched his jaw tightly, the way the young girl purred his name should not have been that attractive. He cleared his throat before turning around and facing the students. “Homework—Pages 57-68. All numbers.” There were a few audible groans from the students. “It’s only 12 questions. But number 12 is an essay, and yes you must do it. Minimum of 1050 words.”, and with that, the bell rung.

The students slowly moved out from the room. Despite having to actually do work, Liam was the nicest professor at the college and was always there for you no matter what you needed help with. Liam sat down at his large wooden desk in the center of the room. He shuffled the papers on his desk and put them into a folder before sliding the folder into one of the pull-out cabinets built into the desk. “What kind of wood is this?” Olivia’s light voice scared Liam at first. He looked up to see Olivia slowly running her fingertips across the wood on the desk. “Not sure. The room already came with the desk.” Liam rubbed his eye then cheek before sighing and resting his forearms onto the desk. “I know you are aware of how inappropriate that comment was, Miss Hale.” Olivia sighed in response before sitting on the edge of his desk, letting her thin legs hang over the edge as she looked at him. “It was a question. I didn’t ask you when you had sex. I just asked a question.” “It was not appropriate or necessary, Miss Hale.” “Stop calling me ‘Miss Hale’. I don’t like it. Call me Olivia.” Liam sighed again and leaned his back against the chair, moving his arms off the desk. “Fine, Olivia. I have to ask you to never do something like that again. I will only make you stay after class a few times for warnings until I will have to send a write-up for you. You are a freshman in college, love. You are a young woman, not a naïve teenager. I would like to believe that you are mature enough to control your thoughts.” Olivia ran her small fingers through the ends of her curly locks. “Yes, Professor Payne. I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help it, I’ve never been too great at keeping my thoughts to myself. I will try, though. But, Professor Payne? Can I say my thoughts, right now?”

Liam shrugged his sculpted shoulders a bit and looked back at Olivia. She didn’t let him respond verbally, instead taking his shrug as a yes. “You telling me what to do, it’s hot.” The Brit adjusted in his large chair some then cleared his throat. “What do you mean?” A smirk flashed onto the young woman’s features, and Liam knew he shouldn’t have asked immediately. “When you tell me what to do, Professor Payne, it get’s be all hot inside. You know, I’ve always had this fantasy, about a teacher. Maybe—“, Liam cut her words short as his thick eyebrows were raised high, “Quiet. I am engaged. Don’t tell me your thoughts. Now get out of my classroom. Go to your next class.” Olivia sighed, but it seemed as if she figured that would be his response and that she wasn’t actually disappointed. “You are going to pretend this conversation never happened?” Liam sat up straight, “Exactly. Now, go, Mi—Olivia.” She slipped her pink tongue across her lips before walking out of the door. Liam sighed and sunk in his chair some before getting up and grabbing his belongings. Not again. I can’t let this happen again; no matter how God Damn attractive she is in her tight little shorts.

~

May 24, 2012.

Every single day of class Olivia had been giving Liam hints since he made her stay after class. The more he tried to avoid her, the more she teased. The darkness of lust took over his eyes at times for a few moments before he pulled himself from the thought. And like always—Today was no different. Liam was standing infront of the students, having a laid-back debate been the students. The topic? Whether it is right or not to vote for someone just because they are in your political party without knowing anything about them. “I don’t believe so. I think you should listen to their values first, you want to make sure they agree with you.” “I think it’s fine. I’m a Republican, and my parents vote for the Republican candidate no matter what.” “I don’t really think it matters. I mean, Republicans have the same main values. So, I think if you know they agree with the main things for being a Republican than that’s all you really need to know.” Liam nodded at the arguments going across the large room. His concentration got broken when his chocolate orbs flickered over to Olivia. Her knees were resting in her lap as she kept her eyes locked on his movements. The tip of her pen was hitting against her full, pink lips. Liam refused to make any movement to let her know he was effected by her actions. Olivia slowly slipped the pen-cap between her lips. With her lips apart, she let him watch her tongue flick against the pink plastic. Though there was a heat building dramatically in his body, he was fine—until she began to suck onto the pen. His eyes were fixated on her lips, watching as she sucked onto her pen. When she pulled the pen from her lips, there was a pop sound that broke into the crowded air in the room. Liam gulped then quickly pulled his eyes from her, which he noticed made her smirk when he looked from the corner of his eye at her.

To Liam’s benefit, he was able to keep his eyes off of Olivia for the rest of the class period. The minutes were ticking away, now only 15 minutes were left. “Alright, Students; If you would like, you can work on the essay that is due next class period—quietly.”, his voice strained the word quietly. He had a headache that was rapidly consuming his thoughts. He walked around to his desk and sat down on his chair. Liam leaned down, pulling a bottle of pills from his laptop bag and popping four into his hand. Nothing serious, just Asprin. He put the pills on his tongue and took a quick gulp of water from his bottle then swallowed the horrid tasting pills. “ick.”, he muttered before sitting back up straight. And of course, Olivia was standing infront of him with papers in her hand. “Hello, Miss Hale. Anything I can help you with?” Olivia cocked her head to the right and flashed a smile at Liam. “Yes, Professor Payne, Could you tell me if this is the correct spelling?” Liam’s thick eyebrows raised, “Papers.”, he said and held out his hand. She handed him the papers. Liam looked down at the words on the paper written in freshly scripted pink ink. I’ve been a bad girl. I need a spanking. Liam attempted clearing his throat, but did not accomplish that until the third try. “Correct spelling.”, he muttered and held the papers back out at her. This time, when he looked up, Olivia had unbuttoned three of the buttons on her top, almost to the point of showing her bra show. “Thank you, Professor Payne.”, she purred in a slightly seductive tone. “No problem. Desk.” Olivia smirked before turning and going back up the stairs to sit down in her chair. He shouldn’t have noticed how her eyelashes fluttered, but he did.

Liam attempted not looking up at Olivia. Though, it was getting to the point of being painful not looking at her. He loved Mai, but then again, He was inlove with Danielle for years; but he still couldn’t push aside his hormones. It wasn’t his fault, right? Danielle stopped giving him sex, so of course he lost control after time. He was a male, he was not a God. Mai was perfect, but she didn’t believe in having sex until marriage. Though they were engaged and lived together, he had never done more than kiss her. It didn’t help Liam’s hormone issue much, as you can imagine. When there was a young woman, freshman in college, all over you; how can you push her away? Liam broke from his thought to look up. Only to see Olivia staring back at him, her top still unbuttoned. Liam gulped; he knew Olivia noticed by the smirk that flitted to her features. Olivia teasingly ran her fingertip from her ear down the side of her neck, across her collarbone then down to the edge of her low-cut top. Liam quickly broke from her stare as he felt his pants tighten around his legs. He looked up, about to stand to speak to the students—but then the bell rung and everyone, everyone aside from Olivia Hale. The small girl practically bounced to his desk, leaning across the desk and giving him a piece of paper. “Call me sometime, babe. I’ll always reply.”, the girl purred into his ear before turning and walking away. Liam needed to throw it away; he should have—but he didn’t.

~

May 30, 2012.

Liam came home from work, putting up his things and going to his bedroom. He sat down onto the bed, his side, and pulled out his phone. He dialed Mai’s number and waited for her to answer.

“Hello?”

“Hello, love. What time will you be home tonight?”

There was movements on the other side of the phone, “late. Around 9.”

Liam sighed, “Alright. Love you.”, no reply just a click to hang up.

Liam shrugged it off and turned on the telly. He flipped through channels, trying to find something amusing to watch—yet, there was absolutely nothing on. Liam picked up his phone and slowly opened the side drawer. He went to messages and hit new. The Brit swallowed hard as he typed in the number that was written on the crumbled up piece of paper. He knew he shouldn’t have, but he did. He texted Miss Olivia Hale— A smile hello.

Liam figured she would reply quickly, but to his shock, it had been 14 minutes with no reply. He sighed as he debated on changing now or showering first. He was still dressed in his button-up and vest. He was about to get up when his phone vibrated. Liam picked it up and swiped it before typing in his passcode. Olivia texted back, finally. He clicked onto messages then clicked her name. His eyes grew three sizes as his chocolate orbs landed onto the pictures in his messages. He shouldn’t have, but he clicked the picture that immediately turned all 5 of the pictures into a slideshow. The first picture was Olivia in a school-girl costume, she made sure to have it plenty unbuttoned. The second picture was her in her bra and panties, his eyes drawn to the belly-button piercing resting on her smooth skin. The third picture was of her topless, her panties still intact. The fourth was of her breasts up-close, and the fifth was up-close of her core—which was visibly wet. 

Liam gulped. He hadn’t had anything, aside from a minor kiss, in months. He wouldn’t admit it outloud, but Liam was very much sexually frustrated. He attempted to push out the thoughts, until his phone started vibrating again. He backed out, looking at the text.

“like, Professor Payne? ;)”

Liam gulped, feeling his pants tighten around his hardening shaft. “shh.” Was all he typed back. He knew he shouldn’t, but he had time now. He wasn’t technically cheating on Mai if he jacked off, right?

Liam stood up, undoing his button and zipping. He let his pants fall to his ankles then kicked them off. Slowly, he slipped the waistband of his boxers down his legs and onto the floor. He took a breath before laying back onto the bed. Forget about all the regrets. He slowly let his fingertips run down his bare body, his eyes clenched shut, imagining Mai running her fingertips down his body. His fingertips slowly moved to his length, he ran across his length once and there was no reaction. Again, and no reaction. Liam sighed and grabbed his phone. He clicked onto the picture of Olivia, the first one. Without even having to touch himself, his length hardened.

He gulped, he knew he was wrong for this. Fuck, he knew this was wrong.

Liam wrapped his fingers around his shaft. His eyelids fell shut as he leaned his head back onto the pillow. A low groan left his slightly chapped lips. He slipped his wet tongue across his lips, letting them become less rough and more smooth. His eyelids opened for a moment, his fingertip swiping across the screen to stop at the fifth picture. A groan came up his throat and out his lips as his hand began to pump faster. He tightened his grip around his shaft. He couldn’t be this close, right? Shit, this shows how frustrated he actually was. Liam groaned louder, his accent showing roughly. He arched up his back as his tongue slipped across his lips. Liam pumped his fist faster, gripping tighter around his length. He was throbbing, and forcing himself to not let go this fast. His eyelids fell shut as he kept pumping his fist. Liam imagined Olivia naked, laying across his desk as his ruler smacked against her skin. Her moaning his name, gripping onto his desk. Liam’s body began to shake as he let out a loud groan, liquid quickly covering his hand as he laid there, breathing deeply.

~

June 2, 2012.

Liam was going to spend the day with Mai, which he was genuinely excited about. He missed Mai, even though they lived in the same house. As much as they saw each other, they didn’t spend time together because of work. The day was working out perfectly, cute and romantic. Mai was smiling, and so was Liam. Everything was going perfectly—everything until now that they were back home.

Liam pressed his lips onto Mai’s neck, her charcoal hair barely hitting onto his cheek. At first she gave soft moans of approval. He opened his lips, letting the tip of his tongue flick against her skin. Almost immediately, Mai pushed him off of the couch. “What the hell, Mai?” Liam’s thick eyebrows furrowed together. “No sex.” Liam shook his head and sighed, standing up, “I was only kissing your neck, Miss Innocent.” Mai raised her eyebrows before standing up. “Kissing leads to sex.” Liam groaned and rolled his eyes, earning himself a shove from Mai before she walked off.

Worst part? Liam honestly didn’t care. He simply sat down onto his reclining leather chair and pulled out his phone.

“Hello, love.”

“Well, hello, Professor Payne.”

“How are you doing?”

“Could be better.”

“What’s wrong?”

“You haven’t punished me yet. ;)”

“How do you want me to punish you? ;)”

Yet another night spent in the bathroom, pretending to shower as he got off thinking about Olivia Hale.

~

June 8, 2012.

Class was going by pretty fast, mainly because the entire time Olivia was making suggestive comments and movements. He would be lying to say he was not getting heated. Liam made the class work on their homework, which allowed him to stay under his desk so no one could see the slight bulge in his pants. He chewed onto his lower lip some as he looked down at his phone.

“Can I suck you off, Professor Payne? ;)”

“;)”

He slowly looked up, making eye contact with Olivia before looking down at his desk and smirking. The bell rung a few minutes later and everyone but Olivia left. “Professor Payne, I believe I deserve punishment for all the bad things I’ve done.” Liam stayed sitting in his chair, watching Olivia make her way to his desk. Olivia slowly inched up her skirt, letting one of her legs lift and rest onto the top of his wooden desk. “You should hit me with that ruler of yours.”, the sparkle in her eye showed her double entendre. Slowly, he raised up from his desk, clearing his throat as he walked to the door. Liam locked the door, pulling down the small blinds that covered the glass opening. “Oooh, Professor Payne is going to punish me.”, her delicate voice was now filled with pure lust.

Liam gulped as he walked to Olivia, letting his fingertips trail from the back of her knee to where her skirt cuts off. His calloused fingers smacked against her skin as his tongue slipped across his lips. “Going to smack me, Profe—“, her words were cut short when Liam picked up his ruler, smacking it down onto her arse. The younger woman made a delighted moan, which only caused him to smirk. He smacked the ruler down onto her arse again before tossing it down onto his desk, this time smacking his right hand onto her arse and letting his fingers grip into her firm arse. Liam leaned his head down, looking into Olivia’s lust-filled eyes. He let his left-hand’s fingers brush against the side of her face before grabbing onto her chin and planting a needy kiss onto her lips. The rush from the kiss was more than enough, causing his member to harden more, making keeping his pants on painful.

Liam licked across his lips, bringing both hands to his pants and unbuttoned then unzipped his pants. He let them fall to his ankles before pushing down his boxers, letting his hardened member feel cold air brushing across it. Liam looked at Olivia, whose lips were already parted. A smirk flitted onto his features as he stepped forward, pressing his tip onto her plump lips. Her tongue flicked across his tip a few times before she turned her head slightly, letting his tip into her mouth. Her lips tightened around his tip as she sucked onto his shaft, causing a groan to slip out from his lips. After groaning again, Liam set his hand on the back of Olivia’s head, gripping onto her chocolate coloured curls. He moved his hips towards the girl that was now laying across his wooden desk, causing more of his length to go between her lips. Olivia opened her mouth a bit larger, letting more than his tip into her mouth. Liam groaned again, now bucking his hips, causing his member to go in and out of her wet mouth. 

His breathing began to quicken; immediately he yanked out of her mouth and walked around the desk. “You’ve been a bad little girl, Miss Hale.”, his voice was husky. He grabbed onto her arse and jerked her hips to the bottom end of his desk. “And quite frankly, if you don’t make me happy—“, he brought his lips to the back of her neck and softly kissed onto her skin, “I’ll flunk you.” Liam pulled his lips away, smirking. He gripped onto her small hips before flipping her body, making the young girl lay on her back. Olivia was biting onto her lower lip, watching him standing in front of her. “Fuck me like it’s your last time.”, her once delicate voice was filled with lust and assertiveness. 

Liam moved her legs apart, Olivia quickly wrapped them around his hips. He pressed his tip onto her clit, causing the girl to immediately moan. The Brit bit onto his lower lip as he slowly slipped into Olivia’s core. She was practically dripping wet, but that didn’t change how tight she was. He was a bit caught off guard by how tight she was, causing an involuntary groan to leave his lips. After a moment or two, her body adjusted to his size a bit, allowing him to move. His dull nails dug into her small hips as a groan slipped from his lips. “Fuck me harder, Professor Payne.” Liam groaned again, looking down at Olivia. He locked onto her eyes as he began to get rougher. Each time he thrusted forward their skin made a loud smacking sound. When he pulled back, it was only to go in farther, until he was all the way in. “You’re fucking hot, Miss Hale.”, he groaned huskily as their skin smacked into each other again. He began going faster, letting loud whimpers escape from Olivia’s lips into the air. “Scream for me.”, he said as he bit onto her skin before going as fast as he could. He groaned huskily as Olivia gripped her nails into his forearms. Her small back arched off of his desk as she began to shake some. “FUCK—OH FUCK—PROFESSOR PAYNE!”, she screamed throatily before shaking harder, then collapsing weakly onto his desk. In the midst of her screaming, Liam yanked out of her, letting the liquid fall onto her thigh instead of inside of her.

Liam took a few moments, breathing heavily as Olivia tried to get back to normal on his desk. Finally, he licked across his lips then looked at Olivia. He smiled down at her before closing the gap between them, pressing his lips firmly against hers. His slightly chapped lips moved against her soft pink lips slowly before pulling his lips from hers. He pressed his lips onto her jawline a few times before walking over to his boxers and pulling them on. He grabbed his pants and pulled those back on as well. “Miss Hale?” Olivia turned around to look at him on her way out, “Professor Payne?” Liam cleared his throat, “You will be failing my class unless that happens weekly.”, he stated firmly with a smirk on his face.


End file.
